


Saindo da Rotina

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Uma amazona cansada de sempre fazer o mesmo, encontra em seu dia entediante um belo cavaleiro. Será que esse homem lindo vai conseguir alegrar seu dia?





	Saindo da Rotina

Às seis da manhã, o despertador do celular tocou e a amazona de Águia já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Acordou com um pouco de preguiça, desligou o maldito alarme, e foi direto para o banho, onde demorou longos minutos embaixo da água morna, até realmente despertar. Acabado este, fechou o registro, pegou uma fofa toalha e secou-se. Pôs suas roupas de treinamento, tomou um reforçado café-da-manhã, e depois, saiu de sua pequena casa rumo ao Coliseu, para mais um dia de treinos.

Todos os dias tinha essa mesma rotina: acordar, se higienizar, tomar seu desjejum, treinar e voltar para a casa. Já estava ficando cansada de fazer sempre o mesmo, todos os dias. Queria fazer algo novo, diferente, mas, ficava desanimada, pois não se sentia motivada o suficiente pra voltar a estudar, e pra piorar, suas amigas estavam namorando, e seu melhor amigo Aiolia também, e com uma delas ainda por cima.

Suspirou fundo, deixou suas coisas no vestiário, foi pra arena, onde começou a trocar golpes com Shina, que tinha seu mais fiel seguidor torcendo por ela na arquibancada, como se ela fosse uma artista famosa ou coisa assim. “Como o Leão ficou bobo depois que começaram esse namoro!” Revirou os olhos de tédio e continuou a lutar.

E assim, o dia correu inalterado até o fim dos treinos, onde a ruiva, com muito calor, jogava um pouco da água de sua garrafa em si mesma, e ainda assim, não era o suficiente.

Viu suas amigas saírem, cada qual com seu namorado, e suspirou triste. Shina com Aiolia, June com Afrodite e Geist com Mu. Todos juntinhos, trocando beijos apaixonados, e ela ali, sozinha. “Isso é frustrante…” pensou ela com pesar.

Não quis se trocar no vestiário, preferindo ir logo para a casa. Porém, no meio do caminho, sentiu uma baita dor de cabeça que se somava à um cansaço terrível, e a apatia, novamente se abateu sobre si. Mas, num pequeno estalo, lembrou-se do lago que ficava perto da praia, e resolveu ir até lá dar um mergulho, pois este era pouco frequentado, devido à escuridão de suas águas. Seria bom para ao menos aliviar um pouco a sua tensão.

Chegando lá, este estava vazio, e só se ouvia mesmo o barulho do vento e o piar dos passarinhos de tão silencioso que era.

Tirou aos poucos a sua suada roupa de treino, começando pelos sapatos de salto, depois o collant, a calça legging, ficando somente de calcinha. Devagar, pôs seus pés na gelada água, e seu corpo arrepiou. Não era acostumada a uma água tão fria, mesmo assim valeria a pena, pois nesse dia, o calor estava mesmo infernal.

Depois que metade do seu esguio corpo estava submerso, mergulhou tranquilamente, e nadava como um peixe na placidez daquele lago. Estava se sentindo bem melhor. Seus músculos estavam relaxados, sua cabeça já não doía, e nem se lembrava mais da melação de seus amigos, que lhe irritava tanto.

Tudo estava na mais perfeita paz, até que nadando de costas e com seus orbes azuis fechados, sentiu esbarrar em alguma coisa. Parou o que fazia e virou-se para ver em que diabos trombou, ficando estática ao enxergar no que tinha colidido.

\- Saga… - sua voz saiu como um sussurro ao ver aquele perfeito homem, praticamente nu diante de si.

\- Marin… - ele também murmura em voz baixa, ao vê-la quase desnuda, somente com uma pequena calcinha vermelha e seus molhados cabelos lhe tapando os seios.

Ambos ficam se olhando por alguns segundos, segundos esses que pareciam uma eternidade. Saíram de suas letargias e ele puxou assunto.

\- Pelo visto não sou o único que gosto desse lago. - dá um meio sorriso, que mexe consideravelmente com o interior da amazona, que se dá conta que está sem sutiã, e pensa em sair da água.

\- Eu… não venho muito aqui… é que hoje está muito quente, e… tenho que ir. - se vira no intuito de sair dali, porém tem seu braço seguro pelo homem, que fala gentilmente.

\- Porque vai embora? Mal começamos a conversar. - dessa vez ele sorri. Um sorriso lindo, que faz a ruiva estremecer por dentro.

“Porque me sinto assim? O conheço há tempos e nunca me senti desse jeito? Se bem que… nunca estive tão próxima à ele como agora, mas… estou quase nua! Não posso ficar aqui!” pensou a ruiva, ainda perdida diante do cativante sorriso do geminiano.

\- É que… eu não estou vestida de acordo, aliás, não estou nem vestida, e não quero que pense…

\- Não estou pensando em nada. Pelo menos, em nada específico. E quanto ao fato de não estar vestida, não se preocupe. Eu também não estou! - pisca com picardia, e ela sorri, vendo com atenção o torso esculpido do azulado, seu forte peitoral e abdômen trincado, com seus gominhos bem marcados.

\- Tudo bem… eu fico! Eu iria pra casa, e no máximo, veria algum filme chato na tv. - resmunga baixinho.

\- Então… vamos ficar um pouco por aqui, você pode me contar que tipo de filme gosta de ver, por exemplo.

Ela mira o belo homem e fica pensativa. Ele era muito diferente dos demais, pois se fosse outro, iria querer se aproveitar do fato de estar pelada para querer tirar uma casquinha. Porém, ele só queria conversar, e isso a deixou verdadeiramente deslumbrada.

Ela o olha com um perfeito sorriso nos lábios, e fala naturalmente.

\- Sim, vamos conversar sobre o que achar melhor. Estava mesmo precisando sair da rotina…

Ambos se sentam na beira do lago, e ficaram conversando por horas à fio. Falaram de tudo um pouco: filmes, livros, treinamentos... ele contou um pouco de sua vida universitária, pois cursava direito na parte da manhã. Falou também de seus gostos pessoais, como seus pratos preferidos, os programas que gostava de fazer em suas folgas, e muitas outras coisas. Ela também falava sobre seus gostos e preferências, sempre com um olhar recatado e sorriso contido.

O grego ficou a pensar. Sempre achou sua colega bonita e atraente, mas o fato de ser bem mais nova o fazia ficar um tanto inseguro quanto à uma possível aproximação. E também, por muito tempo, achou que ela era apaixonada por Aiolia, teoria essa, que caiu por terra, pois o leonino estava namorando a Shina, e parecia bem apaixonado.

Se pegava também olhando para a ruiva e reparando em detalhes sutis, como ela gesticulava enquanto falava, o jeito tímido de sorrir, as vezes que trazia os cabelos pra frente, na intenção de cobrir ainda mais os seios… os seios… não resistia a olhar aquele belo par de mamas durinhas e branquinhas, mesmo com tantos cabelos vermelhos por cima destes para lhe atrapalhar a visão. Disfarçava e desviava seus traiçoeiros orbes, e tentava a todo custo não se excitar com o que via, pois era um homem feito, maduro e experiente, não um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

A conversa estava tão fluida e animada, que não se deram conta de como o tempo passou rápido, e já estava bem tarde. Deram um último mergulho, e Marin voltou a ficar acanhada perto daquele espécime masculino lindíssimo que só estava coberto por uma boxer preta bem apertada. Ele a olha e também se sente diferente. Porém, não era homem de se aproveitar de uma mulher seminua. Sacudiu a cabeça espantando os pensamento impuros, e a ajudou a sair da água, indo os dois vestirem sua respectivas roupas.

Devidamente vestidos, o grego toca de leve a delicada mão da ruiva, e fala com simpatia.

\- Posso te acompanhar até a sua casa? - ela o olha um pouco surpresa, e ele sorri ao ver a face confusa da garota - Não quero te ofender. Sei que é uma amazona e sabe se defender, mas, creio que seria muita falta de gentileza a minha se te deixasse ir sozinha até lá. - oferece o braço à ela, que o enlaça, ainda que meio hesitante - Vamos?

\- Sim… vamos…

Os dois jovens seguem por todo o caminho bem descontraídos, sorrindo bastante, pois Marin lhe contava o quanto seus amigos mudaram depois que começaram seus relacionamentos. Ele também tinha essas mesmas percepções de seus colegas, mas achou interessante saber que mais alguém pensava como ele.

Em menos de vinte minutos estavam na porta da casa da amazona, que o olhava um pouco acanhada, e ele a encarava sedutor, mesmo não querendo passar essa impressão.

\- Eu já vou… boa noite Marin, e foi um prazer conversar com você e te conhecer um pouco melhor! - dá um beijo na bochecha dela, que sente seu rosto arder e corar.

Ela o olha se afastar e sente um aperto no peito. Gostou de passar essas horas com ele. De ficar relaxada e à vontade como há muito não fazia. Se entristeceu, pois iria voltar a velha e cansativa rotina de sempre…

Suspirou fundo, se encheu de uma repentina coragem, que não sabia bem de onde saiu, e foi atrás dele. Pegou de leve o seu braço e o virou pra si. Ele a olhou com um ar enigmático que a fez sentir-se queimar por dentro. Ela chega bem perto dele, fica na ponta dos pés, e diz ainda tímida.

\- Fica comigo… nem que seja só por essa noite…

Ele sente um calafrio gostoso lhe percorrer a espinha e sorri amplamente, pois no fundo, queria exatamente isso: fazê-la sua.

A enlaça pela delgada cintura, cola o corpo dela junto ao seu, chega seu rosto a milímetros do dela, e com a sua boca quase de encontro à dela, falou num sussurro.

\- Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer?

\- Eu… - seu coração falha uma batida - Tenho certeza… te quero…

Ele abre um largo sorriso e toma a avermelhada boca com um beijo possessivo, dominador.

Suas línguas se encontram selvagens, eufóricas, travando uma sensual batalha, onde ambas sentiam o doce sabor que delas desprendiam.

Ele caminha com a garota para dentro da pequena casa, fechando a porta com um dos pés, e avançando cheio de um súbito fogo que o consumia, e o fazia querer se apossar daquela mulher incrivelmente sexy.

Ela se deixa levar por aquele momento inusitado. Queria viver algo novo, diferente, fora do habitual. E conseguiu, pois estava prestes a ter uma noite inesquecível, com um dos homens mais desejados daquele lugar.

Continuam o ardoroso beijo, e o azulado vai descendo devagar as alças do collant, deixando os seios da amazona expostos, Ele se enche de excitação e puxa os úmidos cabelos da nuca dela com força, fazendo ela arquear pra frente, sentindo toda a dureza do ereto membro do rapaz, que trilha seus beijos pelo alvo pescoço, descendo com voracidade pelos ombros, os mordiscando esporadicamente, continuando pelo vale dos seios, até por fim chegar à estes, e chupá-los furioso, sedento em ter aquelas delícias tentadoras em sua boca.

Ela arfa excitada, e puxa os longos cabelos do geminiano, que grunhe rouco, ante aquele ato lascivo da parte dela. Ele serpenteia sua ávida língua nos róseos mamilos, dando leves mordidas, deixando a japonesa molhada, suspirante.

Ainda degustando os seios, sempre se alternando entre eles, o homem habilmente tira o restante da roupa dela, a deixando completamente nua.

Ele para o que estava fazendo para contemplar aquela perfeita visão. A tinha visto seminua ainda pouco, mas nada como vê-la assim: ao natural.

Ela fica constrangida, e por um instante, pensa em desistir. Nunca tinha feito nada parecido na vida, e sentir os orbes verdes dele lhe mirando tão fixamente, a fez se sentir como uma presa, acuada, sem saída.

Ele notou a mudança de atitude da ruiva , e devagar, foi até ela, a abraçando por trás, onde ela mais uma vez pôde sentir o grande volume da masculinidade dele tocando o seu corpo.

Gemeu baixo e fechou os olhos. Como poderia desistir? Como poderia resistir se o queria, se o desejava, assim como ele a queria e a desejava do mesmo modo. Sentiu o quente alento do grego lhe tocar a nuca e tremeu. Tremeu de tesão, de querer, de ganas de senti-lo em si.

Virou-se, o abraçou, e o beijou cheia de uma luxúria que ela mesma desconhecia. Queria sentir, desfrutar de tudo o que ele podia lhe dar. De todo o prazer que ele iria lhe proporcionar.

Ele se surpreende positivamente com o inesperado beijo que ganhou, pois estava certo de que ela voltaria atrás, e desistiria daquela loucura. Porém, ela preferiu seguir em frente, e isso o deixou ainda mais desejoso, mais faminto em se adentrar naquele corpo tentador.

Se afastam devagar, e ele pega com suavidade as pequenas mãos, e faz com que ela o ajude tirar as suas roupas. Ela fica sem jeito, mas ia tirando uma por uma, as peças de roupa que ele usava nos treinamentos, até o derradeiro momento em que tirou a boxer preta, revelando o mais que avantajado e grosso mastro do azulado, que pulsava e escorria, almejado possuí-la.

Ele a vira de costas, e com a máscula mão, afasta as ruivas mechas da nuca, e começa a beijá-la e a lambê-la, descendo uma trilha molhada com a mesma, por toda as costas, delineando a fina cintura, parando no redondo traseiro, onde dá várias pequenas e leves mordidas, arrancando altos gemidos da recatada amazona.

Ela arqueia seu corpo para trás, e ele põe as mãos nos seios dela, os massageando, enquanto volta a lamber e beijar as costas da menina, que entregue á um sentimento que ela mesma desconhece, se deixa guiar pelo instinto, deixando sua razão e ponderação de lado. Queria viver o inusual, experimentar novas sensações, novas experiências, por isso, faria com Saga o que desejava, o que seu corpo em chamas lhe mandava fazer.

O grego a vira novamente para si, e desce seus dedos à vagina encharcada dela, que dá um pequeno grito ao sentir sua parte mais íntima ser tocada com tanta lascívia. Enquanto fricciona seus habilidosos dedos no clítoris inchado da moça, ele novamente beija a sua boca com devassidão e desespero. Ela somente geme, absorta, rendida. Seu bom senso já tinha ido para o espaço há muito tempo. Agora, só queria vivenciar tudo aquilo… sentir-se livre…

\- Saga… ahhhhhh!!!!! - grunhe entre os dentes.

\- Geme, linda… isso me deixa ainda mais duro… - pega a mão dela e coloca no seu potente falo.

A Águia fica sem ar ao tocar o órgão em riste, e automaticamente, começa a movimentá-lo, e agora, é ele quem grunhe como um animal, ao sentir-se manipulado daquele jeito.

Permanecem um bom tempo trocando essas ousadas carícias, gemendo, grunhindo e gritando sem pudores, quando ele sente a garota tremer e seus pelos eriçarem. Ela gozou intensamente, interrompendo a sua manipulação no pênis do grego, que a pegou no colo, a levando para a cama, onde a depositou com cuidado, e devagar, se posicionou em cima dela.

Segurou a glande arroxeada, e a passava na entrada umedecida da japonesa, que gemia fora de si. Fez isso repetidas vezes, e agora, pressionava seu mastro para invadir a fenda molhada, porém, fica intrigado ao sentir uma certa resistência ao contato.

Olha pra ruiva, e indaga atônito.

\- Marin, você é…?

Ela leva o seu indicador aos lábios bem feitos do cavaleiro, e fala baixinho.

\- Shiiii!!!!!! Continua…

Ele a olha ainda mais desejoso. Se antes queria ansiosamente adentrar-se nela, agora então, sabendo que seria o primeiro a possuí-la, estava insano, ébrio em fazê-lo.

Com muito cuidado, ele começa a se movimentar, e empurrar um pouco a cada vez, e se arrepia ao sentir toda a sua quentura, e o quanto ela estava encharcada e apertada. Foi forçando mais e mais, sempre com lentidão, até sentir que se encaixou completamente na intimidade rosada.

Ela dá um grito, mas dessa vez, bem forte e alto. Agora era uma mulher, completa, plena. Se sentia preenchida à perfeição, pois tinha o mais perfeito dos homens bem dentro dela, a fazendo feliz, como ela nunca havia sido.

Abre mais as pernas, indicando para que prosseguisse, e ele obedece sem pensar, a estocando com firmeza, alternando com movimentos mais suaves, e depois voltando à pegada forte e seca, a fazendo se contorcer por baixo dele, e com suas longas unhas, arranhava os braços e costas do homem, que sorria satisfeito, pois sabia que estava lhe dando todo o prazer que merecia.

Ela enlaça suas pernas ao redor da cintura do rapaz, e o traz mais pra junto de si, e ele entende que ela quer se aprofunde mais em seu corpo, e ele a atende prontamente, aumentando a potência de suas investidas, e diminuindo os intervalos entre elas.

Ela novamente grita, e todo o seu corpo é invadido por uma violenta onda de calor e espasmos. Ela novamente chegou ao ápice, e ele a trouxe para si, a abraçando com carinho.

Ela está exaurida, e lhe falta o alento. Sua respiração está acelerada, e se abraça à ele com mais vontade. Sente o majestoso membro ainda pulsante dentro de si, e contrações em seu baixo ventre.

Ele urra ao se sentir tão apertado, ainda assim, decide esperar ela se recuperar, para voltar a estocá-la, pois queria dar a ela mais prazer, mais satisfação.

Eles se olham com cumplicidade. Sorriem, pois estavam felizes, apesar de não haver sentimentos mais profundos entre eles. Porém, havia química, um elemento fundamental e poderoso, e que se fazia abundante, acentuada, e era o bastante para estarem em êxtase, vivendo aquele momento sublime.

Ele se levanta com ela encaixada em si, a encosta na fria parede do quarto, fazendo ela se arrepiar e arquear. Segura os quadris da garota para firmá-la bem, e a estoca vorazmente, num ritmo frenético, veloz.

A ruiva delira, convulsiona. Se sente arrebatada, vibrante. Eram sensações novas, únicas, que nunca havia experimentado antes. Sua alegria era latente, estava estampada em seu rosto, em seu sorriso. Se sentia alheia, aérea...e estava adorando.

O azulado sentia-se sugado, contraído, ensopado. Estava chegando perto de seu limite, mas aguentaria. Se seguraria, pois ainda não era o momento de chegar ao auge.

Grunhia como uma fera, e falava com sua voz rouca e sexy.

\- Você é maravilhosa… tão apertada e quente… está me deixando louco… - estava muito entusiasmado, pois em todos esses anos, mesmo com sua vasta experiência, nunca havia saído com uma virgem. E Marin o estava enlouquecendo, o tirando do prumo, dos eixos.

De repente, ele sai de dentro dela, ao põe de volta na cama, e desce seu rosto à vagina inchada e mais que molhada da ruiva, e a lambia alucinado, querendo provar cada gota do precioso mel que ela derramava. Lambe a rósea cavidade, introduz sua língua com destreza dentro desta, e volta a dar lambidas vertiginosas como um animal sedento. A amazona só consegue gemer. Já não tem mais forças. Estava extasiada, desvairada até.

Seu delineado corpo novamente treme, sua visão turva, e aperta sua mandíbula para sufocar um grito aterrador. Teve outro orgasmo, mais violento e dilacerante que o primeiro, que a faz quase perder os sentidos.

Saga a pega pela cintura, a leva na direção de uma pequena cômoda, a coloca em cima desta e fala imperativo.

\- Abre as pernas… vou te fazer delirar outra vez…

Ela somente obedece e sorri. Apesar de todo o cansaço, queria ser estocada outra vez, e com mais afinco.

Parecia que ele adivinhou os pensamentos dela, pois foi muito mais veemente em sua invasão, num compasso rápido, com uma pegada viril e máscula, que o ensandecia e a ela também. Mantém-se assim por algum tempo, sempre com velocidade e firmeza, até que soube que não resistiria mais. Sentiu o corpo dela reagir de igual maneira, então, derramou-se sofregamente dentro daquele úmido interior, e ela mais uma vez chegava a um delicioso e visceral orgasmo.

Voltam a se abraçar e ele acarinha as vermelhas mechas, que estão úmidas de suor, assim como seus corpos, que estavam ainda unidos como um.

Com desvelo, ele a pega no colo, a levando para cama, onde se deita ao lado dela, e a recosta em seu magnìfico peitoral.

Eles se olham com um encantamento sem igual. Não se amavam, aliás, o que sentiram estava bem longe disso, mas era algo especial, que os deixavam perdidos em meio aos olhares um do outro.

Ele se recosta na cabeceira da cama, e dá a mão a convidando a fazer o mesmo.

Acarinha o lindo rosto da pisciana, e pergunta curioso.

\- Porque não me disse que era virgem?

\- Porque fiquei com medo que desistisse… eu mesma queria desistir… - suspira apenada - Sei de muitos homens que são avessos à virgens. Não tinha como ter certeza de que não era um deles. Me desculpe...

\- Não precisa se desculpar, até porque, eu adorei a surpresa. - pisca travesso e ela ri - Me sinto honrado em ser seu primeiro homem.

\- Saga… - fala num fio de voz.

\- O que vivemos hoje foi incrível, e quero que saiba que adorei cada momento. - fala com sinceridade.

\- Eu… não quero que se sinta pressionado a ter qualquer coisa mais séria comigo por causa disso, pois eu não fiz com esse tipo de intenção, e… - não terminou de falar, pois foi interrompida por um longo selinho dado pelo belo grego.

\- Não pense nisso… vamos viver o momento, e esquecer o resto… - volta a beijá-la com volúpia, e a fazerem amor pelo restante daquela quente noite de verão.

 

O despertador do celular toca, e ela, ainda sonolenta, pega o aparelho e o desliga irritada. Queria dormir mais, porém a velha rotina já vinha lhe lembrar de sua vida chata e sem graça outra vez.

Ia se levantar, mas ao se virar, sentiu um forte braço lhe rodear a cintura. Piscou bastante os olhos, e se virou para o lado, dando de cara com um sonolento Saga, que resistia bravamente em acordar.

Ela o olhou e sorriu radiante. “Então não foi um sonho…” pensou enquanto se levantava para ir ao banheiro, tomar um banho e fazer sua higiene pessoal. Ia a lentos passos, quando sentiu sua cintura ser segura pelo forte e viril homem, que a trouxe para junto de si, e a beijou loucamente.

Se separam ofegantes, e ela fala um pouco tristonha.

\- Pena que eu tenho treinamento hoje… não queria ir, mas…

\- Você não vai. - fala decidido.

\- Mas, Saga…

\- Hoje não fará café, nem irá treinar, nem verá nenhum filme chato na tv. Falarei com Dohko, e conseguirei uma folga pra você. Então iremos à um ótimo café em Rodório, tomar nosso desjejum, depois vamos passar o dia em Atenas e passear por alguns lugares bem interessantes que conheço, e lá pra noitinha iremos ao cinema, ver um ótimo filme. E depois disso, vamos ao melhor motel da capital, para nos divertirmos mais um pouquinho. Que acha? - abre um largo sorriso cheio de animação.

\- E a sua faculdade? Vai faltar… por minha causa? - questiona preocupada.

\- Vou, e sabe porquê? - ela faz que não com a cabeça - Porque quero fazer parte de sua rotina agora. Quero estar presente na sua vida o máximo que puder, pois eu queria tentar algo contigo… algo concreto, sólido… - toca o rosto dela com carinho, e uma lágrima rola por sua bochecha - Você aceita?

\- C-claro Saga… eu aceito! Eu quero ser feliz!

\- Eu também, Marin… eu também… - se beijam com paixão, com adoração.

Ambos estavam felizes, leves… pois se deixaram levar por um forte desejo que os levaram a quebrar o círculo vicioso que uma vida sem sal pode ter.

Agora, os dois faziam planos, queriam algo em comum, e caminhariam juntos atrás desse objetivo. Pois, às vezes, só precisamos de um pequeno empurrão do destino para que nossa vida tome um outro rumo, e a coragem de arriscar, de dar a cara à tapa.

Foi assim que Marin e Saga fizeram, e agora, o que lhes espera, é um futuro repleto de bons momentos e alegrias. E quem sabe um dia, essa forte atração viraria amor?

 

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha homenagem à minha ruiva favorita, numa história bobinha pra vcs lerem! 
> 
> Espero que gostem! 
> 
> OBS: A capa da fic foi feita por mim!!! Eis o link do We Heart It https://weheartit.com/entry/329865034
> 
> Boa leitura!


End file.
